Because I Love you
by Noshitsune
Summary: Allison's death in Scott's point of view. **I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**


**WARNING: lots of angst ahead! **

* * *

_Losing a member of your pack isn't like losing family. It's like you lose a limb._ Cora's words rang in my ears as my werewolf vision watched one of the Oni stab one of its swords. Right. Through. Allison.

Lydia screamed. Louder than ever before. She screamed Allison's name, at the top of her lungs. That was when I knew. _Banshees are an omen of death._

Allison was going to die.

I shifted back to normal; everything felt like it was in slow motion. I caught Allison as she fell. She let her bow slip out of her hand, the metal clanging on the bloodied cement. I laid her down, and I held her. I just held her. And I cherished every precious moment of it. I stroked her deep chocolate locks, and planted a tender kiss on her forehead. I gazed into her eyes which were round with shock, but focused. I listened to her heartbeat; surprisingly steady. It slowed with every passing second. Every one of those seconds reaching closer to her last breath. Tears filled my eyes, threatening to spill over in a wave of emotion. I felt like my arms were being ripped out of their sockets.

_ Losing a member of your pack isn't like losing family._

_ It's like you lose a limb._

Allison was part of my pack. My family. She was everything to me. "Allison." I felt my face become red; my hands trembled against hers.

"Is she safe?" She asked. "Is Lydia safe?"

I nodded, gripping her hand tightly.

"It's okay... It's okay.. It's.. It's perfect." She smiled. She had a perfect smile.

_Never frown, someone could be falling in love with your smile. _

"Allison," was all I could murmur.

"I'm in the arms of my first love." A tear trickled down her already pale cheek. The smell of blood was so strong, I was surprised she survived this long. The hand that was not clenched in mine was placed on her wound, her blood-stained skin matching perfectly with her red nail polish. I could sense Kira, her mother, and Isaac watching in complete shock.

"The first person I've ever loved," she sucked in a gasp of air. One of the few she had left. "The person I'll always love." She gazed deep into my eyes. She meant every word she was saying. "I love- I love you... Scott."

_There's no such thing as fate._

_There's no such thing as werewolves._

Precious memories came flooding back. Her birthday. The dance. Ice skating with Lydia and Stiles. Those awkward Argent family dinners. I took all of those for granted.

_W-why did you do that?_

_Because I love you._

I remember why I got my tattoo. It was a reward, for not texting or calling Allison all summer. I should have called her, texted her, e-mailed her. Made sure that she was safe. Safe from this.

From death.

I still remember that day. The day we met. I gave her the pen. I bet it's still sitting there, on her desk.

"Scott McCall."

Her voice yanked me from my thoughts. Yanked me from the blissfulness of my thoughts into reality. She was dying. Allison Argent was dying.

I tried taking her pain away, my veins turning black with blood. But nothing happened.

"I... I can't take your pain away, Allison..."

"That's because it doesn't hurt."

"Allison, no. Please..."

I could tell she would take her last breath any second now.

"You have to tell my dad. You have to tell my dad. Tell him?"

Tell him that Allison figured out how to kill them.

I nodded, blinking tears from my eyes.

Allison took a few raspy breaths, and closed her eyes. Then she was still. The arm over her wound dropped onto the pavement like a rag doll.

She was dead.

Gone.

Forever.

I felt myself shift uncontrollably, and let out a piercing howl. I don't think I've ever howled this long or loud; probably because I was so full of grief and pain. I had to let it out.

Goodbye, Allison...

* * *

** Okay, so... That was my angst-filled Allison's Death in Scott's POV. Sorry, this might be a little too much angst, but whatever. **

** Any who, I'm thinking of continuing this story somehow. In the show, Scott and everyone moved on so fast from her death, and I got really annoyed. So I'll make another story or Oneshot to show everyone's grief, and possibly a funeral. BECAUSE SHE NEVER GOT ONE! I mean, (spoiler for season four-) Kate got one and she wasn't dead. **

** Sorry this turned into a rant... Review guys, and tell me what I should do next as a sequel to this.**

** ~Arianna xx**

** p.s. I WILL finish my Star-Crossed story. I'm taking a long break right now, because I'm not really liking the story. But, since you guys like it, I won't take it down and I will finish it sooner or later.**


End file.
